1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, in accordance with the speeding-up and image quality enhancement in a printing apparatus, the density and number of printing elements of a printing head are advancing. Particularly, many printing apparatuses comprising a printing head in which the printing width is formed to be larger than a recorded region of a recording medium so that images of one printing width can be printed by one operation have been proposed. Among such printing apparatuses, there are apparatuses in which the number of printing elements such as liquid droplet ejecting elements to be mounted on a printing head reaches several thousands.
Many methods of, in such a conventional printing apparatus, identifying a malfunctioning printing element and minimizing degradation of an image quality by an image processing have been proposed. In such methods, it is very important to correctly identify a malfunctioning printing element.